This invention relates to a method for determining the antimicrobial agent sensitivity of a nonparaffinophilic hydrophobic microorganism and an associated apparatus.
Treating infections very often involves educated guesses by medical personnel as to the nature of the microorganism involved and the correct antimicrobial agent and quantity thereof needed to effectively treat the microorganism present in the infected tissue. Medical personnel are acutely interested in rapidly ascertaining which antimicrobial agents, and which dosages, are necessary in order to assure effective inhibition of the growth of all microorganisms present in the patient.
Several of my United States Patents teach an effective, efficient and economical way for medical personnel to rapidly ascertain which antimicrobial agent and which dosage is necessary in order to treat the patient. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,663,056, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. Despite the existence of this technology, there still remains a need to determine the antimicrobial agent sensitivity of nonparaffinophilic hydrophobic microorganisms.